SG's Going Away Party and other Confessions
by Gluhender Aufruhrer
Summary: Ello chums, I'm planning a going away party for my gorgey SG and I'm inviting Dave the Laugh. Haha..no I no longer have the cosmic horn. Other than snogging for entertainment, Sven might be clog dancing!
1. Operation SG going away party

Disclaimer: No I do not any of the characters, Louise Renninson does. Yes I did get ideas from the book such as words like "gooseberry" I give all credit to the genius, Louise. The plot is mine.  
  
Can I have your story?: NO! It's all mine. Be creative and make up ur own.  
  
Operation SG's Going Away Party  
  
Park Pay Phone  
  
12:00 a.m.  
  
On the phone with Jas, I swear it's like talking to Libby's suba-diving Barbie.  
  
Jas: You're either mad, or have your nuddy-pants in a twist to call me 12  
O'clock in the MORNING  
  
Honestly she can be so testy, I had to hold the earpiece away from my ear...when it belongs near my ear.  
  
Me: Oh Jas how I love you (not). I simply wanted to ask you to throw a party with me but since you are acting so weedy, I mind as well ask Sven for help. Clog dancing could be quiet entertaining, you know.  
  
Jas: ZZZZZzzZZzzzZZzzzzZZzzzzz  
  
Me: (uses earpiece as a drum stick)  
  
Jas: Bloody hell, Gee!!! Now not only am I tired, I'm deft!  
  
Me: Jas, don't be so self-centered. Your hearing will regain consciousness soon. Anyways, I wanted to throw Robby a party. One with lots of funosity. And-  
  
Jas: Clog dancing?  
  
She is so irritating.  
  
Me: No Jas, I'd rather have Sven balance a ball on his conk than clog dance. Regaining focus, who can we invite?  
  
Jas: ZZZZzzzzzzZZzZzz  
  
What's the point?  
  
I hung up the phone and started walking home in my teletubbie jimjams. Buddah decided to grace me with the gift of time because Mark happened to be waiting under the streetlight. I bet he's waiting to harass someone's poor nunga-nungas (AN: you had to read the 3rd book) By golly, his gob really is getting bigger by the minute.  
  
My Room  
  
Making Part-ay list  
  
12:31 a.m.  
  
Here's my groovy list:  
  
Rosie: She could probably bring Sven on a lead and have him balance a ball on his conk.  
  
Jas: errrr..she's my best friend and she'll expect to be invited.  
  
Tom: Can keep Jas away from the actual guests. Oh yeah, he's also the Sex God's brother. I suppose Robby would like him to be there as well.  
  
Ellen: Her mother own chips and dip. Cheers.  
  
Dave the Laugh: Well he's an errrr.well laugh. And I might happen to go into snogging withdrawal at the party, you never know.  
  
Lindsay: NOT! I refuse to invite her or her up-the-bum knickers. Besides, she would just distract Robby from adoring his Oh So Beautiful Goddess (me).  
  
I know my list is rather short...but I'll think of chums from school. I already know what I'm going to wear. My black halter with my jean skirt and black boots.  
  
I think it's in order to have an egg-yolk mask for preparation. I have to be gorgey for my SG.  
  
Angus ate my mask.  
  
What do you think? Should I keep going? I'm a huge fan of the book so I thought it would be fun to step into Georgia's shoes so to speak. Reviews are nice, and I would appreciate ur opinion, maybe u guys could help with a twist in the story? I'll DEFINATLEY be adding more chapters soon. 


	2. Cosmic Horn

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Louise Renninson. I did get words like "ginger nob" from the books.  
  
Walking to Stalag 14 9.30 a.m.  
  
Walking to school with Jas. Foxwood lads are standing by the gate. Probably waiting to be graced with moi presence. I was too busy looking at Dave the Laugh's eyes while Jas was rambling on about her fringe.  
  
"You know how I sort of have a fringe problem? Well I figure I can use the stuff that helps with biting your nails, you know, Gee?"  
  
"Jas you would have the problem of eating your fringe, which you don't"  
  
Dave's eyes are quite gorgey.tres tres gorgey, actually. Yummy scramboos. SHUT UP BRAIN SHUT UP!  
  
" 'Ello my knicker bottoms" Dave the laugh can be quite..a laugh. Did he call me his knicker bottoms? Holy Buddah!  
  
"Hey. I'm throwing my SG a party, you know before he skips off to kiwi-a- gogo land and what not."  
  
Scarce bleau, I just thought of groupies. There'll be tons of weedy, cosmic- horn-infected groupies all of my Sex God! Quad triple Merde.  
  
Jas stomped on my foot with her heel. "YOOW!"  
  
"Stop barking, Georgia, you look like a dog." Hawkeye can be such a drippy weed.  
  
"Right then, would u like to come to the party? You can dance, and eat chips and dip."  
  
"Sure" Ooooh gorgey smile...very white teeth. And I bet his conk is lurk- less.  
  
SHUT UP BRAIN SHUT UP!  
  
"Oh great. Bye."  
  
Jas and I walked to the hellhole before the bell rang.  
  
In my Room  
  
Cleansing with Strawberry mask  
  
That's right...strawberries  
  
5:08 p.m.  
  
Listening to groovy-zen-buddha music. Cleansing can be very relaxing.  
  
Doorbell rang. Libby answered it in her angus-litter jimjams.  
  
"Hi!" She flashed her axe-murder-toddler smile.  
  
It was Dave.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous, is Georgia home?"  
  
"Grr.BAD BOY! "  
  
That was my queue.  
  
My room Scolding myself 11:30 p.m.  
  
I'm not cured of the cosmic horn.. I snogged Dave the Laugh! Bonkers, we've had many snogcapades...  
  
"Hey, Gee."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to volunteer to bring pizza and groovy music for the party"  
  
"Yeah that'd be just fabbity fab fab.just fab."  
  
"Yes it would" (gorgey half-smile)  
  
Then I went all jelloid. I snogged him, for 3 MINUTES.  
  
We snogged past 3-5 on the snogging scale.  
  
Then I realized I still had my strawberry mask on.  
  
Next Day-Saturday Emergency meeting at Jas' 1:35 p.m.  
  
"Jas I feel terrible"  
  
"uh huh"  
  
"I have betrayed the Sex God. He probably never even glances at another girl, and I go off and snog Dave the laugh. Do I have the Cosmic horn?"  
  
"Sounds like."  
  
"Jas?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Shut up now."  
  
"Oh don't be such a weed. All of this can be fixed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well you can either duff up my pillow, or we can go shopping for lippy at Boots"  
  
I duffed Jas up with her pillow; then we left for Boots.  
  
well here's another chapter, I like writing.it's very stress relieving. I really appreciated that one review I got, thanx Zen Tears! 


	3. Dave the Clown

SG's going away Party and other Confessions CH2  
  
Disclaimer: this is mine and not yours ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
At Boots 5:45 p.m.  
  
Shopping for lippy and what not with Jas. We spotted the Bummer twins. Jackie was smoking two fags at once(!) while Alison was using about half a pound of compact to cover up an enormous hickey on her..CONK! I nearly ate my tester-lippy from laughosity. Jas just tsked at me. "What do you think of this color, Gee? It's called "Bridal Peach"?"  
  
"Don't you think you and Hunky are moving a little too fast? Honestly.marriage?"  
  
"Oh shut up, YOU should be looking for compact for your conk."  
  
OooOOhhhh the sirens went off in my head. I threw a bottle of tres tres stinky with knobs perfume at her. A gorgey bloke who worked there asked us to please leave the building. Double merde.  
  
Jas's 6:30 p.m.  
  
The perfume made Jas break out in hives. She says I'm somehow responsible for this and that I will pay. She's finally resorted to threats. Hahaha I knew she would crack some day.  
  
"Go get me cream! NOW!" She can be so huffy at times.  
  
I must get out of this hellish house. I'll just ask Hunky to be nurse-Tom for Jas. Haha, Jas is going to be exposed in all of her hive-osity. Let's just see how beeeooootiful Tom thinks she is now.this is going to be tres tres amusant.  
  
10:30 p.m. My room Meditating  
  
Libby peed on my midget-sized Buddha statue. Honestly...she's like a dog and my statue is her fire hydrant. Vati asked why my room smelled of pee. Then he saw Libby in her soaked jimjams and ran off laughing like a tres tres stupid prat and told Uncle Eddie. AKA Round freak-ish eggman.  
  
At that second, I was saved by the Zen ringing of my phone.  
  
"Hey Gee! Guess who!"  
  
"Santa" I practically choked to death on air. I crack myself up.  
  
"No,sorry. It's Robby"  
  
I stopped laughing at my now pooey joke. In fact I stopped breathing all together.  
  
"Are u there?"  
  
"NNnnghh..."  
  
Nervy spaz attack.  
  
"Ok I guess you're at a lost for words, Hon.just meet me at the park okay?  
  
I hung up the phone and ran for the park.  
  
10:55 p.m. My room Recovering for the shockosity from the park  
  
The SG was wearing his groovy black jeans and black muscle-shirt. Tres tres gorgey. It was dark outside so I didn't see when I ran into him like a blind maniac. I hit him so hard he went "OOOF!" Merde..  
  
He gave me a hug (gospel music). He smells quite nice. Like...I dunno something with a tres tres good smell.  
  
I gave him a peck on the cheek when Dave came up in a red, fuzzy wig, a big, red conk and clown shoes. He looked like a psycho clown on a mission.  
  
"Hey Dave!" SG oh-so-graciously greeted Dave and do u know what he did?!!!  
  
HE SQUIRTED HIM IN HIS GORGEY FACE WITH HIS FREAKISH FLOWER!!  
  
And then he laughed!!! Also in his face.  
  
Then you know what else? I started chuckling...then  
  
I started to giggle insanely. And then I peed in my knickers and I had to "calmly" power-walk home.  
  
February 14 3:30 p.m. School- lunch break  
  
It's Valentines Day. I completely forgot. Until Dave came up to me with a tres tres humongous bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. My homeroom teacher let me store the flowers in the room.and hide them from the SG.  
  
I spotted the Bummer twins each holding a single one of MY flowers. They were probably prancing about telling idiots who would listen that boys had given the flowers to them. There are even more pathetic than moi. Ha.  
  
Wait..  
  
5:00 p.m. Walking home from Stalag14  
  
The SG approached me. I felt like a snail in a barrel.or a fish? Oh I felt like such a tart when he handed me a rose and huge box of chocolates.  
  
"I see you already have a box of chocolates" He raised one of his eyebrows. How gorgey his eyes are.yummy scramboos.  
  
"Err..yeah they're.."  
  
"-for you?" My voice kind of halted in a high-pitched screech. So yes, unfortunately it sounded like a question.  
  
He flashed me a groovy grin.  
  
It's all worth it.I still have one box of chocolates.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. And sorry it's so short. Thanks for all of the reviews!!! You guys are awesome 


	4. Marvy Plan

SG's going away Party and Other Confessions CH4  
  
Disclaimer: The whole Georgia universe doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the genius, Louise Renninson **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
February 16 2:30 AM My room-my weekend  
  
I decided to wake up and get a fresh start on the glorious weekend soon to come. However, I did not plan on waking up to Mr. Nextdoor mowing the lawn in his over-sided knickers for his over-sized bottom.  
  
Now I must cleanse in a yolk mask. Maybe that will cure my aggers of seeing Mr. Nextdoor in his knickers.  
  
Fat chance.  
  
8:30 AM Walking in the park  
  
I decided to do my version of jogging around the park-which is dragging myself at a fast limp.  
  
Limped into the Bummer twins. Alison was trying to contain her conk in some sort of hammock.she stole my nose hammock!  
  
For Buddha's sake did the whole cosmic universe see me that day because I thought it was just the basooma molester (i.e. Mark the big gob)?  
  
Anyways. Jackie thought it was witty of her to say, "Hey Georgia! Have u seen my fag-lighter because I thought maybe you were hiding it up your gigantic conk."  
  
Then the stupid tart stared laughing so hard, she inhaled ashes from her fag.  
  
While she was having a coughing fit I said, "I dunno Jackie, have u looked up your bum and around the bloody corner?!" Then I ran for my pathetic excuse of a life.  
  
Maybe I should have tripped over my own naff shoes and let Jackie duff me up and put me out of my misery.  
  
12:02 p.m. Bat room  
  
It's Saturday..that means I only have six days to get the SG's going away party in check. Six days!! That's online..one hundred and forty-four hours!! Blimey.  
  
Well we have pizza and music taken care of by Dave. Chips and dip from Ellen. I suppose Jas could pitch in a few black balloons to capture the depressosity of the SG leaving in the first place.  
  
Phoned Jas to make sure she can handle bringing eight bloody balloons.  
  
"Jas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm great today me and T-"  
  
"Never mind that. Can you bring eight black balloons to the party?"  
  
"Sure, but why black? Black is so..depressing."  
  
She is such a twit.  
  
"Blimey! Can you bring my balloons or not?!"  
  
"I mean really, you could pay a smidge of contribute to my tres tres hard efforts!"  
  
"Jas?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh sorry, Gee. Tom was on the other line."  
  
"So I've been talking to myself for the past five minutes?"  
  
"Pretty much"  
  
My best friend has the mind capacity of my big toe. Except my big toe has more.  
  
"Oooohhmmm"  
  
"Ohhhmm"  
  
"What are u doing?"  
  
"Praying for u Jas."  
  
"Oh."  
  
2:15 p.m. Kitchen  
  
I had a complete schedule planned out on PAPER for the party and Angus ate it. Libby got a piece of it as well. But since moi is the as amazing as I am. I remember every word.  
  
I have the club reserved for the whole shebang. I payed for it with Mutti's credit card so mum's the word. Shh.  
  
AT precisely 8:30 pm, Robby will arrive in all of his marvyness and everyone will shout "SURPRISE!!"  
  
And then Robby will get all teary and snog me for my whole world to see. Ahh. Bliss.  
  
Yes well sure, Dave will be there to witness the snogging bit and then maybe he'll get over moi and realize I am in a very beeeooootiful love with the SG. And that'll be that.  
  
Yes siree bob.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
How about I write another chapter when I get five reviews? *Wince* was that too bold of me.. 


End file.
